


Oral Fixation

by thenotsofantasticlifestory



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Oral Fixation, Smut, Sub Kid, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsofantasticlifestory/pseuds/thenotsofantasticlifestory
Summary: A psych book gives you and idea and you decide to study it for yourself with Kid
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Just filth lmao, enjoy   
> Im a big sucker for sub!kid

“Are you still reading that crap”

You were perched comfortably on the captain’s bed with a large book you were currently buried in. Kid was giving you a grimace from where he sat at his desk. 

“It’s not crap,” you retort, “psychology is actually a very widely recognized science you know.” 

Kid returns to the maps in front of him with a disbelieving snort. You send a look to his looming back before returning to the text. It really was interesting what you were reading, the way some people’s habits and quirks related to deeper subconscious desires, many of them inherently sexual. When the chapter entitled ‘Sexual Psychology’ came up your brows raised with interest. The minutes passed in silence with the occasional scratchings of pencil from Kid. You chanced a look at the captain again. 

From the time you’d been together, both romantically and as crewmates, you learned quite a few things about Kid. The way he never voiced any concern for his own well-being, whether he was dying of exhaustion or quite literally dying of blood loss, there was never a show of weakness on his end. But you had figured out how to read him in a way probably only you and Killer could, the tense set of his shoulders hunched over his desk and the way he couldn’t quite seem to sit completely still. He occasionally scratched at the bandages wrapping the stub of his left arm without being aware he was doing so. He was stressed, it was easy to tell, and it had been building up the past few days when he stomped around deck barking orders or curses to anyone who looked at him wrong. 

You could hardly blame him though, being captain was no easy job. Tucking the book under your arm you approached his back and rested your chin on his shoulder. He grunted but kept his eyes on his work. 

“What are you doing?” you asked. 

“Nautical shit.” 

“Descriptive.” 

He had X-ed out a number of ports they’d hit already and was chewing the end of his pencil in agitation. He huffed, “this stupid log pose- _why can’t this shit work like a normal compass?_ ” 

“Well what’s everyone else doing? We have a navigator for a reason.” 

“They’re getting shit faced at the tavern.” 

It was rare that Kid wasn’t there along with his crew getting equally, if not more, shit faced. You sighed and set your book on his desk, effectively drawing his attention away from the charts, “Shouldn’t our great captain be there too?” 

He smirked, “You’re not there.” 

“That’s cause I’m here making sure my captain doesn’t overwork himself,” you pecked his cheek and felt just a bit of the tension loosen in his shoulders. Kid was loud and brash but his took his duties seriously, it was something you loved about him. He was still chewing the end of his pencil, covering the wood in large tooth marks. It picked at something in the back of your head, something you’d just read. 

“You know according to that book I’d say you have an oral fixation.” 

He stopped now and faced you, “An oral what now?” 

“Oral fixation, like the way you keep chewing that pencil.” 

Kid groaned, throwing down said pencil, almost in embarrassment, and running his hand through his hair, “Come on, you don’t really believe that psychobabble bullshit, do you?” 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing against his bare back. 

“I mean it manifests in other ways too,” you continued, “excessive drinking, nail biting, not to mention that lipstick you always have on.” 

Kid flinched now, looking annoyed, “What about my lipstick?” 

A laugh escaped you before pressing a quick peck to his mouth, “You know I love it babe, I just mean that apparently those kinds of habits can mean subconscious desires.” You moved your mouth around to nip at his ear. 

“You know, _sexually._ ” 

The hint was not wasted as you could feel Kid’s feral grin before he pulled you unceremoniously in his lap. The chair rocked slightly, threatening to topple you both onto the floor, before you found balance, straddling his hips and already feeling the beginnings of his hardening cock. 

“Alright then,” his large hand gripped your waist as he ground up into you, “so tell me what that book says about my oral whatever?” 

You smirked back, it never took Kid long to get riled up, “Just basically means you like using your mouth,” you leaned in closer to him, lips inches away from his own, “in lots of ways.” 

There was an audible smack as Kid crashed his mouth against yours, wasting no time in shoving his tongue into you and devouring in any way he could. His teeth clacked against yours and you could feel his hand groping from your waist to your ass in record time. Lifting your hips, you allowed him to grab a fistful of your cheek as he squeezed and groaned into your mouth. Your own hands slid up into his hair, scratching at his scalp, as your tongue battled against his. It was rough and sloppy, open mouths and dry humping into each other like teenagers before you could feel the light headedness setting in. With a great effort you took Kid’s face in your hands and pulled him back. 

“Fuck, Kid I have to breathe,” you were panting hard and he dug his face into your neck, nipping and sucking with enthusiasm. 

“Overrated,” but you could feel him puffing against your skin. He was already starting to unbuckle his pants and kick off his shoes. You grabbed his hand to stop him as he detached from your neck to look in question. 

“Bed.” 

He glanced to the bed, back to your lips already smeared with some of his own dark red lipstick, then to the bed again. A frustrated groan escaped him at not being allowed to just take you right there. 

“ _Fine._ ” 

Before you knew it, Kid had hoisted you up and thrown you onto the mattress, finally shedding his own pants, he’d never bothered with underwear especially once you started dating, before covering you with his hulking form. You had barely registered the change before his mouth was on you again, tongue running along your clavicle and biting harshly. His cock was fully hard now, pressing against your shorts and grounding down. His hand shoved up your shirt to grab your breast and massage it in rough kneads. The sensations were overwhelming, especially at how eager he seemed to get going, but you had an idea you wanted to try. Slapping his back, you tried to push his heavy body to the side. 

“Kid-fuck- just wait a _goddamn second._ ” 

He stopped and pulled back and you could see that toothy grin and how blown his pupils were already, “Please don’t fucking tell me you changed your mind.” 

You snort before guiding him to lay down. Shedding the rest of your clothes you seat yourself back atop him, thighs on either side of his hips and your wet heat tantalizingly close to where he wanted to feel you most. 

“You’re stressed as hell, just let me do this,” you said. 

Kid gave a shit eating grin and tucked his hand behind his head to lounge comfortably, “If you wanna do all the work I’m definitely not stopping you.” 

Clicking your tongue at his smug tone you leaned down, trapping his cock between your belly and his. 

“Something like that.” 

You’re the one to capture his mouth this time, some of the initial eagerness settled into pressing, languid strokes of lips and tongue as you forced him now to keep the pace slow. Kid breathed deep through his nose, his hand going back to settle on your thigh, running his callused fingers along the soft skin. It’s more intimate now, a side of Kid you frankly hadn’t thought existed until you’d been dating for some time. But Kid was smarter than most gave him credit for, and he learned quick. He certainly wasn’t the most romantic guy in the world but in the privacy of your bedroom he was apt to be softer. 

Breaking this kiss, you littered small pecks from his jaw to his neck as one of your hands snaked into his hair and gave it a pull. He groaned and bucked his hips against you with a smirk, “You wanna be rough huh? Come on you can do better than that.” 

You laughed lightly against his neck, still kissing and sucking the same way he had to you earlier before finding a sweet spot right at the junction of his collarbone. With a harsher tug of his hair, you bit into the skin and felt his cock spasm under you. 

“ _Fuck,_ just like that,” he pushed his hard length up against you, needy for attention, but you pulled his head back and met his eyes. Your expression made his breath hitch for just a second, dark and lustful and looking absolutely predatory. 

“I’ll make you cum hard tonight babe, but only when I say you can.” 

His expression darkened for a moment, “The hell you will, I’ll cum when and where I want.” 

You had expected this, so when you ran your other hand lovingly along his cheek and said, “Well I just thought the great Eustass Kid could at least control himself better than some horny virgin,” he knew what you were doing. You could see the challenge already irking at him and he _knew_ you were just trying to get him to do what you say. He hated more that it was working. Giving you an agitated glare, he finally resigned, head falling back to the pillow, “ _Fine_ , but if you try any weird shit, I’m rolling you over and fucking your brains out, deal?” 

“Deal,” you punctuated the word with another dig of teeth into his neck that made him hiss. With a small mercy, you started to rub your wet pussy against his cock and Kid groaned low and loud when he feels the hot slick. As you slid your hips slowly up and down, your teeth and tongue were still attacking Kid’s neck. Every harsh nip and suck were praised with a loving tongue soon after and you can hear panting coming from Kid. You found the thick scar running down his neck and pressed hot open-mouthed kisses along the torn skin. Without warning you took the delicate flesh between your teeth and pressed resulting in a loud curse and a harsh buck from his hips. The hand that was running along your thigh now had your waist in a bruising grip. “Fuck Y/N!” 

Pausing the slow slide of your hips, you took advantage of his open mouth to shoved your tongue back inside. He reconnected eagerly, licking at every crevice and pulling your own lips in his teeth. Somewhere in his hazy mind he’s noticed you’ve stopped moving and you feel the hand at your waist trying to urge you back and forth to continue grinding down on him. You released the kiss and smacked his hand away with a smirk at the annoyed look on Kid’s face. 

“ _Come on_ baby, you’re going too slow,” he tried to snarl but doesn’t raise his hand again and you can hear the petulant whine in his voice. 

You rolled your hips and his head falls back in satisfaction, “You’re always so impatient Kid.” 

“No, you’re just being a fucking tease,” he retorted. 

Sliding against him, you reveled in the low groan he gave, your hands running up to squeeze at his pecs. You ran you nails lightly down, scratching his nipples and he grinned. 

“You wanna top then do it, I’m not some fragile little bitch.” 

And with this encouragement, you decided to test the limits of Kid’ oral fixation, teeth harshly taking a puckered bud and squeezing down. At his groan of approval, you suddenly slipped two fingers into his mouth. Kid is shocked at first, unfamiliar to the sensation then you locked your eyes to him, challenging him. He understood your intention, and teased your digits with a sharp canine. He pressed hard, almost threatening to bite, but when you don’t pull your hand back, he shudders. He hadn’t exactly expected to like this but the blood that shot to his cock said otherwise. 

Twisting your fingers in his mouth and around his tongue, he reciprocates, and soon you reward him, lining up with your entrance before sinking down on him in one full, slow, slide. Kid’s eyes rolled back, finally feeling that perfect velvety heat around him as he felt your wet fingers slip from his tongue, to rub affectionately against his lips. He can feel his own saliva being pressed against his mouth and chin and briefly wonders how lewd he looks right now. The thought sends shivers through him. 

And he did look perfectly wrecked. His lipstick was smeared around his chin and cheeks, pink tongue occasionally darting out to catch at your fingertips and you couldn’t help but groan at his eagerness. With a steady rhythm, you laid against him, bouncing on his cock and his hand found its way to your ass again. 

“You’re a kinky bitch huh?” he said with an affectionate squeeze. 

A wicked smirk graces your lips before you shove your fingers back into his mouth, deeper this time as he chokes, “Says the one sucking on my hand.” 

Kid recovered quick, the sensation of your digits pressing toward the back of his throat making him light headed as his hips stutter into you. You prodded questioningly deeper in his throat and he accepts the challenge, lifting his head slightly to swallow deeper, feeling fingertips brushing against his uvula. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he gags, the spasming of his lungs and the tight squeeze around his cock sending him spinning. You other hand moved to cradle his neck, tracing lovingly along the tendons that stood out and wrapped gentle fingers around the column of his throat. A light squeeze, Kid groaned around your hand, hot air coming in quick damp bursts. You squeezed harder, feeling the airways start to constrict and Kid grips you like a lifeline. The lack of oxygen, even with his blocked stammered gasps, was fogging his brain, leaving only the heightened sensation of pleasure as every nerve in his body soared with sensitivity. He bucked more eagerly into you, and you let him, using whatever air he manages to get toward fucking you. You started to see the dizziness clouding his vision and just when you think he’s apt to pass out, you released his throat. 

Kid takes a heavy intake of breath through his nose, as you snaked your hand up into his hair, gripping hard. Withdrawing your fingers from his mouth, followed by thick trails of saliva, you see how flushed his face has become, eyes blown with pleasure as the drool dribbles down his chin. Wet fingers are pressed against his lips and Kid immediately reaches his tongue out to lave around them. A jerk, as you tug his hair to pull his head back, your mouth licking the pale column of his neck, teasing the skin between your teeth. 

“Do you want to cum Kid?” 

“ _Fuck_ …yes-“ A yelp cuts him off when you simultaneously pull his hair and nip his Adam’s apple. You don’t need to see his face to know he’s scowling at such pitched sound being ripped from him. 

You trailed your slick fingers down his throat, leaving light paths in their wake. Kid is achingly hard, having hoped to cum much soon than this but you taking the reigns and having your way with him like this was extremely hot. His head was still swimming as he barely finds enough focus to thrust up into you, yet you keep that monotonous, steady pace. Just enough to bring him close, but not enough to push him over the edge. 

“Well you better ask nicely then.” 

Even against the pull of his hair, he shot a venomous glare at you, “What?” 

“You heard me _Captain._ ” 

He snarled at you. Kid was torn, his pride fighting against the aching need for release. But when you squeezed around him, rolling your hips just that way you knew he loved, relishing the shaky intake of breath he gave, he decided pride was really fucking overrated. 

“Fuck, _fine_ , just- “he took a deep breath as though the words actually hurt him, “…please let me cum,” he mumbled. 

“I didn’t quite catch that,” you smiled innocently. 

The look of pure rage that contorted his face nearly made you laugh, “I said let me just fucking cum already!” 

“’let me fucking cum already’…?” you ground down hard on him, a harsh tug of hair and a hand at his nipple, pinching hard. His cock throbbed with need inside you. 

With how hard he ground his teeth you were worried he might chip a tooth before he finally breathed out, “ _please…_ ” 

You didn’t waste a moment, crashing his lips to yours as you pumped against him with enthusiasm. Swallowing the groan that ripped out of his mouth you felt his whole body already trembling with pleasure, Kid had never had the patience to edge out his orgasm and it was apparent in the desperate, violent smacking of his hips. You felt the grip on your ass tighten hard enough to bruise as he threw his head back. 

“Fuck, fuck, _oh fuck-_ “He gasped out. All it took was a harsh nip to his neck and he lost it. A near scream of a moan and you felt him shooting inside you, the sudden heat sending shudders through you. He kept your hips pressed harshly against him as he rode out his orgasm, panting hard. His whole body was flushed and when he finally hit his limit, every muscle went slack. You felt him slip out as you rolled to his side, a hand on his heaving chest as you waited for him to come back down. 

When Kid felt his soul return to his body he glanced over at your smug face, a grin pulling at his ruined mouth, “You’re a pervert.” 

You bark out a laugh, “The book was right you know.” 

He snorted, “Whatever.” Raising himself to a sitting position, he grabbed you by the ankle, yanking you down and settling his head between your legs. 

“My turn,” he grinned. 

Kid was going to be sure to pay you back for making a mess of his lipstick and smear it back on you.


End file.
